


Cabin Trip

by KinkyFox



Series: Hidden Princess [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Animal Play, Bottom Allison Argent, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of planning, Peter finally takes Allison to a cabin, ready to push her limits even more, with the help of a few of his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Trip

A month rolled by, and Peter watched his pet's stomach grow. Just as he'd requested, she was using a breast pump every day, the sensitivity finally lowering, but still the nipple rings gave her constant pleasure every time they were brushed. Now they were healed, Allison complained about them a lot less, just accepted them as another part of her body. She spent the first few weeks after the glory hole incident ignoring Peter, which he was fine with, while he made arrangements for their weekend away. She could mistaken it for kindness if she wanted, but he was simply too busy to worry about her pleasure during that time. Afterwards, he slowly began to use her again, making her suck him and swallow his load every morning and night, doing whatever he felt like to her in the daytime between.

Watching as Allison turned off the breast pump, placing it back on the table, Peter moved over, clipping her leash onto her.

"It's a long drive, so I won't put you in the trunk, and I won't make you stay completely naked. But you will lie on the back seat until we're out of California. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Allison sighed, not knowing where they were going, and knowing full well he wouldn't tell her anyway. Putting on the clothes that Peter threw at her - a top that was far too tight for her expanding breasts, and a skirt that had to sit under her stomach, forcing it to be on display - she followed Peter out to the car, noting it being the dead of night, ensuring no one who could recognise them would find her.

The trip would take three days, and though Peter needed to spend most of it driving, it didn't mean he didn't have moments where he thrilled in humiliating Allison. The pregnancy meant that she needed the bathroom more, and rather than pull over at a restroom, he would stop the car on the open road, and tell her to squat and pee, whether cars drove past or not. Though she would never admit it, Peter picked up the scent of excitement that came from her every time she was caught by a passing car, prepared to use that against her at a later date.

Finally, Peter pulled up to a cabin in Alaska, Allison wrapping her arms around herself to try and keep warm - her nipples were painfully erect, and pressing against her shirt.

"We rest tonight, our guests get here tomorrow." Peter explained, leading her into the cabin. Allison's exhaustion and discomfort was obvious, and he sent her straight to their bedroom, masturbating his frustrations away in the bathroom before he came in. He could've fucked Allison right then and there, but it had been three days since she'd been touched. If her excitement on the drive had been anything to go by, having to wait another twelve or so hours would have her positively dripping.

"I hate you." Allison murmured, looking away from him. She moved a hand down to play with herself, and Peter grabbed her wrist, lifting it away.

"I didn't give you permission to touch yourself, and hate me all you want, you need me." He snapped, rubbing a hand over her stomach. "You can deny needing me sexually... But who will be there when you deliver the pup, pet? As much as you wish I was dead, I'm your only hope, and you know it."

"... You said it was a pup." Allison muttered, glancing at him. "... It's not my dad's, is it? It's... growing fast. It's yours isn't it?" Peter rolled his eyes, amazed at how such an intelligent hunter could be such a stupid girl.

"I knotted you, Princess. I bred your pussy until it was raw. Of course it's mine." As much as he wanted to keep Allison in the dark, have her constantly afraid, he didn't want to risk the life she carried. Almost immediately, he watched as Allison's shoulders seemed to relax, a calm coming over her, and she turned away from him, her eyes closing. Peter kept his arm wrapped around her, possessively stroking her stomach.

Around lunchtime, Peter began to put his plans into action, moving the furniture in the large lounge to the edges of the room, a mattress dragged to the centre of the room, and a few cameras set up. Others were banned from bringing anything, not trusting them to not get back to Beacon Hills, but Peter was more than happy with keeping his own copy. Minutes before people were due to start showing up, he sat Allison naked on the mattress, his hands roaming over her body. Bells were attached to her nipple rings once more, and he could smell the excitement coming from Allison.

"Your pregnancy is making you even more of a horny slut, isn't it?"

"... Yes, sir." Allison blushed, looking away ashamed.

"Good. I told you a long time ago I would turn you into my willing fuck doll, and look at you now - naked, waiting for god knows who to walk through that door and fuck you. And you're dripping wet for it." He stroked over her pussy, listening to her whine. "Tell me what you need. The same way you'll tell them."

"... I need to be fucked. Need my horny holes filled." She muttered, surprised with the ease the words came out. Peter listened to her heart, happy that she was telling the truth - that she really was looking forward to this.

"For being so honest, you may cum whenever you wish, unless I tell you otherwise."

"Yes sir." Despite her confidence, as there was a knock on the door, Allison tensed up. Peter chuckled, pulling at one of her rings, before standing up.

No one was allowed to start until everyone showed up, slowly the seats filling, clothes being shed until Allison looked around and saw so many naked bodies. About a quarter of them were female, some being slaves of other Alphas, others being Alphas themselves, and all looking at her hungrily, ready to pounce.

"I'm sure I don't need to go through the rules, but I will to make things clear." Peter said, circling around Allison, looking at everyone. "You're allowed to tell her to do whatever you want, she has no limits. But if it's something that I don't approve of, I'll stop you straight away - I don't want anyone to break my toy. That being said, if you try and knot her? Turn her? I will kill you." Peter paused, looking down at Allison. "Well my pregnant bitch - did you have anything you wanted to add?"

"... Please use me." Her voice was small, but it was all the surrounding people needed to move towards her, Peter taking a step back - he'd have plenty of time to do whatever he wanted when they were alone.

Almost immediately, a pussy was pressed against Allison's mouth, her tongue slipping out to slide into it, her lips rubbing against the woman's clit, the moans telling her she was doing a good job at pleasuring her. She let out a cry of surprise as a double dildo was pressed into her holes without warning, vibrations turning on to keep her holes filled while the others got hard. A cock was slipped into each of her hands, and she stroked them, groaning herself from being so used.

Before the pussy in her mouth could cum, a cock slid into it, Allison being told to suck and lick them both at the same time, Allison agreeing just as she felt the first spray of cum hit her body from one of the wolves that was stroking himself over her. Spreading her legs even wider, she could feel her own orgasm coming, but she tried to hold off, knowing this would be going on for a while.

"Let's get the pregnant pig on all fours - gonna be easier to fuck her that way without her puppy pouch getting in the way." Someone chuckled, and everyone moved away from her, turning her body over, until she was on her hands and knees. Her filling breasts swayed, the bells tinkling, and people laughed, Allison's cheeks turning red at the humiliation.

"Beg for us, slut. Tell us what you want." Another voice said, close to her ear. Allison glanced up, looking around for Peter, nervously, but she couldn't see him behind all the people who surrounded her.

"Please fuck my holes... All of them. Cum all over my slutty body... Just a horny pregnant fuck toy." She whimpered, jumping slightly as the toys were pulled from inside her, her ass spanked from two different directions. One of the female slaves she'd seen was lowered in front of her, and a dildo was pressed into Allison's hands.

"Lick her ass while you fuck her cunt with this." Someone chuckled, and Allison whimpered, nodding, pressing the toy into the other female, pressing her face against the puckered hole.

Peter watched from a corner, as more cum sprayed over his pet's body, Allison screaming out in an orgasm as the first cock was slid into her waiting hole, another man slipping underneath her not long after to fuck her ass at the same time. Another pulled her nipples in a milking motion, telling her to moo, and it amused Peter to no end. There were no tears from his girl, she was in absolute bliss. If she'd been too stressed, he would've called a time out, not risking the child, but she loved it.

"My precious whore..." Peter muttered, watching another load of cum spray over her.

Peter stepped in only once, when her body was tied across a table, her legs spread wide, and only to make sure nothing was cutting off circulation. Allison caught Peter's eye, and whimpered for him, lifting her head to look in his direction. He considered ignoring her, but couldn't help himself.

"How are you feeling, Princess?"

"Like a whore..." She whispered, licking her lips.

"How many times have you come?"

"I've lost count." She admitted, a blush to her cheeks. "So horny..."

"So many cocks and cunts exploding on you, and you're still horny... So perverted." Peter mused, dragging a finger through the cum on her stomach, smearing it across her lips, and face. She looked delicious. "You ask them if you can come from now on. You wait for permission. Understand?"

"Yes sir." She muttered, straining her head for a kiss, but Peter walked away, not wanting the taste of other people's come in his mouth. Back in his vantage point, he watched as her thighs were held wide open, a large Alpha fucking into her aggressively. Another had an electric prod, zapping her every now and again, her screams of pain delicious. She sucked a cock whilst thrusting her fingers into the hole of another woman, and all the while, Allison groaned, writhing.

"Please let me come..." She would whimper over and over again, tearing up every time she was denied, but being good, she held off, servicing another cock in her cunt, and another cunt with her mouth. Her arms and legs tied wide, she had little choice.

"Should we let the little whore come?" Someone chuckled at last, a female Alpha holding a riding crop. Peter eyed it carefully, making sure it was not about to slap at her stomach, but as the tip flicked at Allison's thighs, Peter had a good idea what she was doing with it.

"I suppose so. But only on one condition." Smirked another, moving his own slave to sit on Allison's face, positioning her so her tongue flicked against her ass, and her nose rubbed the girl's clit. "She should come while doing all she's good for." A vibrating anal plug was slipped into her ass, turned up to hide speed, and as many men crowded around as they could, and Allison was given a cock in each hand, the rest stroking themselves over her body. Two females sucked at her nipples shamelessly, playing with the nipple rings with their tongues, nipping at them every so often.

"Okay, filthy dirty whore... Come. Come with a plug in your ass, an ass on your tongue, a clit on your nose, mouths on your milk tits, cum over your body... and pain in your pussy." The riding crop was slapped down over and over again on her clit, the stinging making Allison scream in orgasm, squirting and riding it out for as long as possible. No one moved, insistent on forcing her to multiple orgasm, and after three, once almost everyone had come over her body and face, her eyes closed, spent. The toys and spanks stopped, and everyone moved back, allowing Peter to inspect. Thick dumps of come covered her body, some mixed in with her hair, and her hole twitched continuously, the muscles struggling to relax.

"I think that suggests that the party is over for tonight, ladies and gentlemen." Peter announced, taking a container from his pocket, and filling it to the brim with come - he had plans for a final humiliation, but it was for once they were alone. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

Allison awoke a few hours later, no longer bound, but still lying on the table she had been attached to. The room was quiet, and Peter sat on a couch, watching TV.

"Crawl over here." Peter said, not even looking at her, and once she reached him, he moved a dog food bowl full of come from the coffee table to the floor. "Eat like a good pet, then sleep - I've set up a dog basket in the corner." He nodded over to it, and Allison glanced at the extra large wicker basket, furnished with plush cushions and blankets, her name printed in block capitals on a plate on the front. "Are you in pain?"

"...Sore, sir." She whispered, and Peter sighed, lowering her head to the bowl, watching as she licked up the come that had been covering her body, hungrily.

"Good whore." He muttered, petting her hair, and turning his attention back to the TV. The video he'd made was definitely going to be a highlight to his collection.


End file.
